The Academy
by kiwiapple6
Summary: AU! Before you can become a cop you have to go into the police academy. So Olivia goes into the academy and reconnects with her childhood friend along with the boy she once loved, Elliot. Many friendships are developed but with friend comes enemies. E/O


**_A/N: New story! I'm not sure if this is gonna be a story or not, it depends on if its a hit and I get enough reviews._**

**_Summary: Completely AU! Before you can become a cop you have to go into the police academy. So Olivia goes into the academy and reconnects with her childhood friend along with the boy she once loved, Elliot. Many friendships are developed but with friend comes enemies. E/O and other parings._**

**_A/N 2: Now, I am sure the police academy doesn't happen like this. Though, it is about a twelve week program and you have classes and training to do. However, I'm not sure what kind of hands on training they do, so I came up with my own and it was more fun to come up with my own ideas anyway. Afterall, it is FANFICTION! Enjoy._**

_**The Academy**_

**Chapter 1: Test number 2**

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, why? Are you?"

"Terrified."

"Olivia come on, you're the toughest person that I know. You'll do just fine."

"Mel, you do know with us being girls we have to work twice as hard as the guys."

"Well then we'll just have to prove that we're better than them." Melinda grinned. "Come on, let's go check in." She said leading Olivia to the information desk.

"Names?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"Melinda Warner and Olivia Benson." Melinda answered for the both of them, pointing a finger to indicate who was who.

"Ah yes, both of you will be in cabin G-8. Your roommates are already there." The woman smiled kindly.

Olivia and Melinda both thanked her and headed towards their cabin. "4 weeks." Olivia announced.

"For what?" Melinda questioned.

"To show these people what we are made of. They say the first four weeks of the academy determines if you are cut out to be a cop. If you can't handle it, you can say goodbye." Olivia replied stopping at their cabin.

"You ready for this?"

"I guess." Olivia mumbled walking side by side next to Melinda.

Opening the door to the cabin, Olivia saw that there were 4 beds, which were bunk beds. 2 beds were already taken, but the owners were nowhere to be found. There was a window parallel to the door that had two dressers by it, one on each side of the window. A mini-fridge lied in the corner.

"Well, which bunk do you want? Top or bottom?" Olivia asked.

"Bottom." Melinda answered putting her duffle bag on her claimed bunk as did Olivia.

"Olivia Benson?"

Olivia snapped her head to the questioning voice and her eyes widened when she saw who it was. After she got over her shock, she broke out into a smile. "Oh my god! Alex! I haven't seen you in forever." Olivia said giving her old friend a hug. "It's been a while."

"7 years." Alex smiled, pulling away from the hug. "How have you been?"

"Not too bad, you?"

"I've been pretty good." Alex said nodding her head. Then she grinned. "Actually I have been great! I'm getting married!" Alex exclaimed showing off her ring finger.

"When do I get to meet this lucky guy?"

"He goes here, so I'll introduce you guys later."

"Oh! I'm sorry Melinda; this is my childhood friend Alex. Alex this is my friend Melinda." Olivia said introducing the two. Olivia's gaze shifted to the redhead that stood behind Alex, curious to whom she was.

"Olivia, this is Casey, and Case this is Olivia." Alex introduced them.

"So um, how's your brother?" Olivia asked shyly.

Alex grinned. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"What? He's here?"

"Yup." Alex smiled as the cabin door opened.

"Hey babe."

"Hey." Alex smiled kissing her fiancé on the lips. "Guys this is Chester. Chester this is Olivia and Melinda. And of course you already know Casey."

He chuckled. "Yea. I actually came here to tell you ladies that there is a meeting in the mess hall in 15 minutes." He said as he wrapped his hands around Alex.

"Hey, paws off my little sister!" The intruder said grinning as he walked into the room.

Olivia's heart sped up as she heard the voice that she hadn't heard in 7 years. Except the voice was deeper, but it still held that cocky attitude of his. She stared over Chester's shoulder straight into the baby blues that she fell in love with. His amused face softened as he stared into her brown eyes. "Olivia." His voice was just a whisper. She stared at him not sure what to say. Both oblivious to the others as they left the cabin to allow them some privacy.

"Hi Elliot." She whispered.

He cleared his throat, trying to find his voice. "Um, how have you been?"

"I've been ok." She answered as he took the remaining steps towards her so he was standing directly in front of her.

"Really?" He inquired as he traced the cut that rested above her eyebrow, it wasn't there the last tome he saw her.

"Uh, yeah I've been doing well." Olivia said as she slightly turned her head so that his hand fell to his side. An awkward silence settled over them as they both remained silent. "We should uh, getting going." Olivia broke the silence as she led the way out of her cabin.

"Olivia," Elliot sighed, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For leaving you alone." He replied as they continued their walk to the mess hall.

"It's ok."

"No it's not. I left you alone with her!" Elliot raised his voice referring to her mother. He was the only person that knew about her relationship with her mother and the only reason why he knew is because he found her lying in the middle of the street with bruises on her body after a fight with her mother. "She caused the scratch, didn't she?" Elliot questioned referring to the cut above her eyebrow.

"Yea, I was 16. I told her I was getting married and she came at me with a broken bottle. 4 stitches." Olivia smiled as if it was a battle wound.

"Did you get married?"

"No, I just wanted a way out." Olivia replied quietly.

"Liv I-"

"It's ok El, really. I met Melinda after you and Alex left and we've been friends ever since. I survived, and that's all that matters."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too."

"You've grown." Elliot said and saw the quirk of an eyebrow from her. "I mean, uh, will of course you grown; it's been seven years. But you look more, um, womanish." Elliot stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck to relieve tension.

Olivia laughed. "I know what you mean. You, uh, grown too." Olivia blushed, taking in his muscled chest and arms. The slight 5 o'clock shadow on his face and his tallness.

Elliot grinned, happy to see that she was affected by him just as much as he was to her. He opened the door and being the gentleman that he was, he allowed her entry first into the mess hall. They both joined their friends at a table, taking a seat next to each other as an administrator began to talk.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the New York Police Academy. We hope the next 12 weeks go by smoothly and hope to see many of you graduate. However, I'm sure many of you have heard that the first four weeks of this training will determine if you will be staying. You will have classes to attend and hands-on training. Each and every one of you will get your schedules and further instructions tomorrow. For now, enjoy dinner and the rest of your day.

As Olivia and the rest of her friends ate dinner, they talked and got to know each other. Enjoying their time together, knowing the next few weeks were going to be hard.

By the time the girls and guys parted ways it was 11:00 at night. Hopping into her bed after she came back from showering and changing she stared at the ceiling. "These next 12 weeks is going to be long." Olivia said quietly into the room.

"Yup." Alex replied from the bed across from her since she too chose the top bunk.

"But we still got to get through the next four weeks." Casey added from the bed underneath Alex's.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going all the way." Melinda said.

"I second that." Olivia replied.

"Me too!" Both Alex and Casey said.

"We should get some sleep." Olivia yawned. "I'm exhausted and we have a long day tomorrow." Olivia announced and each of the girls said goodnight and dozed off.

Olivia woke up, not knowing what time it was but apparently it was still night time since it was still dark outside. Wondering what woke her up, she got her answer when there was breeze that sent chills down her spine. "Fuck, its cold." She grumbled angrily, mad that she had to get out of bed to turn down the air. Getting out of bed, she walked towards the thermostat seeing that it was 20 degrees in the room. She turned the knob to turn it down, but she realized it didn't change anything. Furrowing her brow in confusion she walked to the door and tried to open it but it didn't budge. Seeing a note on the door, she pulled it off and read it.

"Guys! GUYS!" Olivia yelled getting their attention.

"Dammit Benson. What the hell do you want?" Melinda mumbled still half sleep. "Holy shit its cold." She shivered pilling the covers around her tighter.

"Turn on the damn heat Olivia. I hate the fucking cold." Alex demanded trying to keep warm by rubbing her hands together.

"Can't, it's not working. I think it's a test." Olivia replied.

"Huh?" Melinda asked.

"There was a note on the door. It says test number 2 on it. What the hell is test number 1?" Olivia mumbled mad.

"There's a note on the window, maybe that's it." Casey said.

Olivia walked over to the window and snatched the note from off the window and read it out loud. "Test number 1: Never let you're guard down. Always be on high alert, even when you are sleeping-'FAIL'."

"Great, just because we didn't hear someone come into our cabin we failed the first test already and we're stuck here in the freaking cold." Alex replied. "What are the conditions of test number 2?"

"It says here 'Sometimes sticky situations happen and you have no choice but to go along with it. You are trapped in your cabin for a whole day. WARNING: the temperature will diminish as the day goes on." Olivia read aloud.

"Diminish?" Alex shrieked. "As in decrease?"

"Yup." Olivia replied.

"Aw hell!"

**_A/N: So please leave me a review and let me know what you think, if i get alot of revies i will continue. :)_**


End file.
